Sueños rotos
by Vitto-H
Summary: He perdido lo que más he amado, no puedo vivir sin ella .::Songfic::.Cancion de La Quinta Estacion


**Hola! pues aqui de nuevo.. con una historia mas dramatica que la anterior jejeje XD **

**lo lameento , pero de este tipo se me ocurrren , Espero les guste . La canciòn es de la Quinta Estacion : Sueños rotos**

**(Pense que era "Volver a verte otra vez" pero mi one-chan me corrigio ^^**

**Naruto no me pertenece (a menos que me los quiera regalar xD ) le pertenece a Masashi Kisimoto ™ ©**

* * *

**-_-_-_- Sueños rotos **-_-_-_-

En Konoha el otoño se hacía presente con un bello paisaje de hojas cayendo en cada jardín de la aldea, embelleciendo a cada rincón de la aldea. Sin embargo entra la época de frio y la mayoría de los aldeanos están cubiertos con abrigos o resguardados en sus casas.

Se puede divisar a lo lejos una sombra, que camina con calma en medio de cuerpos enterrados; sin miedo alguno, con la vista al frente. Tiene el paso firme y decidido, lleva en sus brazos un ramo de violetas dejando a su paso una fragancia acogedora.

Se detiene bajo un árbol de cerezos y suspira, observando el paisaje que está a su vista .

-Hola… perdón por haber llegado tarde.- decía al viento.- es que me surgió una misión de emergencia, pero como cada año me encuentro contigo…. Sin falta.

Es un joven blanco de ojos opalinos, lleva un traje negro y zapatos del mismo color… en pocas palabras va formal para la ocasión, lo único que desentona es unas vendas en su frente para taparle la marca del destino y de su familia.

-Sabes hace mucho que no caen las hojas de esta forma.- dice el opalino.- Va a ser una buena temporada… pero sin ti. Te extraño más de lo que crees, me arrepiento de haberme dado cuenta muy tarde.

_Aquella rosa muerta en la calle esperan_

_mensaje tras mensaje preparándose a volar_

- Tenten… ojala un día puedas llegar a perdonarme y también yo pueda perdonarme, no me dejo de echar la culpa de mis acciones, creí que eras una compañera de equipo un poste de entrenamiento… je que equivocado estaba.

_Porque habías sido tú mi compañera_

-… no eras cualquier persona… eras Tenten Ama… la maestra de armas, la kunoichi por excelencia, la integrante del Equipo Gai, la compañera de Rock Lee y la mejor amiga de Neji Hyuga. La mujer valiente y perseverante, la que no se rinde por niñerías, la mujer de la que me enamore.

_porque ya no eres nada_

_y ahora todo está de más_

-Tenten… me enamore de ti, mi mejor amiga, mi confidente... el AMOR DE MI VIDA

_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti_

_no creo en el amor y no es por mi_

- Quien creería que Neji Hyuga pudiera estar enamorado y de una persona con pocas habilidades pero gran corazón. Sin embargo tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada… y ahora de nada sirve

_Si no te supe ver y te perdí_

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no no_

- Lo que daría por regresar el tiempo en el que estábamos juntos… en el que compartíamos todo. Para seguir disfrutando de tus sonrisas, de tus miradas con esos ojos castaños que me volvían loco, de tu piel morena, de tu voz… de ti.

_Volver a verte otra vez_

_con los ojitos empapados el ayer_

- Para seguir con "nuestra amistad" que ambos fingíamos tener, ya que cada uno quería ser algo más que eso, pero nuestro orgullo nos perdió.

_con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_con la promesa de aquel último café_

- cada uno sabia de los sentimientos del otro, pero el maldito destino de nuevo me aparto del ser que más he amado, rompiendo mis ilusiones de estar contigo, formar una familia. –Decía el heredero del Bouke con sus ojos cubiertos por lágrimas.- Disculpa por estas lágrimas

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_volver a verte otra vez_

_con un montón de sueños rotos_

-…Una vez me dijiste que aquel que llora, no es que sea débil... todo lo contrario, es más fuerte porque es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Lo recuerdo porque ese día te ofendí de la manera más grosera (ahora me arrepiento)… tú no tenías la culpa, pero en lugar de sentirte mal, me respondiste como debía: de la misma forma. Debías sentirte muy orgullosa, fuiste la única capaz de ofenderme y dejarme desarmado… me enseñaste muchas cosas Tenten pero no me enseñaste a vivir sin ti

_Dejé el orgullo atrás por un instante _

_me prepare a estar sola una vez más _

-Eras la única que ha podido hacerme sentir tan vulnerable y tan fuerte a la vez, capaz de hacerme sentir lo inimaginable, me hacías más feliz que cualquier persona, cuando te sentías desilusionada por mí, me sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo y buscaba la forma de compensarte, y así me dedicabas esas sonrisa que hacían saltar mi corazón de una forma inesperada.- decía el heredero del Bouke con lagrimas en sus ojos aperlados

_Si no te supe amar no fue por ti _

_no creo en el amor y no es por mi _

- … eras mi TODO, mi fuerza, mi voluntad, mi sensibilidad, mi… VIDA, sin embargo ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo.

_Si no alcance a entender y te perdí _

_si cada día que me das te hace sufrir, no no _

- Daria mi vida entera por volver a verte o tenerte en mis brazos aunque sea por un momento

_Volver a verte otra vez _

_con los ojitos empapados el ayer _

- De no verte morir en mis brazos después de aquella batalla, aprovechar para disfrutarte cada momento

_Con la dulzura de un amor que nadie ve_

_Con la promesa de aquel último café_

- Para cumplir la promesa que te hice… "Liberarme del clan, para llevar una vida con la persona que más amo"

_Con un montón de sueños rotos _

_Volver a verte otra vez _

_Volver a verte otra vez _

- Pero... es tarde, ya no hay vuelta atrás, mis sueños, aspiraciones, metas, objetivo, se fueron tras tu muerte. Te AMO, eso no cambiara.- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.- Me tengo que ir, supongo que ahora estas mejor, pronto nos volveremos a ver… de eso estoy seguro.

Dicho esto se alejo a paso lento, dejando un ramo de violetas en una fría piedra donde tenía unas palabras escritas "

**Aquí yace Tenten Ama, maestra de las armas y la persona más valiosa del mundo". **

**(Murió defendiendo su aldea).**

Neji dejaba tras de sí, su pasado…y su futuro; después de ese momento en la aldea no se le volvió a ver rondando por ahí. Muchos dicen que huyo para nada le recordarz a su "compañera" de equipo por creerse responsable de su muerte… otros dicen que se fue a reunir con ella para al fin ser libre y estar juntos. Lo único que saben es que Neji Hyuga fue una persona fría e insensible con todos, excepto Tenten, su mejor amiga y el AMOR de su VIDA

_Con un montón de sueños rotos_

* * *

**Aahh!! ... Que les parecio? Dejen sus reviews pliis!! **

**Pedradas?, Ladrillazoz?, Turba furiosa?, Mentadas? O las esperanza de seguir viviendo? xD**

**Comenten, me hace ser mejor escritora :D**

**Gracias por leer **

**Vitto-H**


End file.
